Sweet Disposition
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: Just a moment of love.


Nico sat at the simple park bench. It was raining out, the drops of water making a soft pattering sound. The air was moist and cool, it was one of those days that got one into a thoughtful and quiet mood. People were soldiering on, this was New York after all. Seemingly no one stopped to think and appreciate life. The only ones who did were the artists trying to create a life for themselves, and even then it was only so they could get paid.

Nico was staring off at the gritty beauty that was this city he had come to call home. His move from Venice had been when he was young and he didn't remember much about the place, only the canals filled with water and the people taking their time with life and appreciating the beauty of life.

Nico was listening to music. He didn't know what it was, it was soft and electronic sounding, but the high pitch and soft beat of it gave the feeling of nostalgia. It sounded like that other song he had heard once upon a time but had forgotten about until that very moment. He couldn't call the song title to his mind at the moment though. Something else was much more pressing.

There, not too far away, sanding at a bus stop was a boy with tousled black hair, a beautiful smile, and a gorgeous blonde hanging off his arm.

Nico couldn't pull his eyes away. The boy wasn't anything too special; Sure, he had nice eyes, a pretty smile, and an attractive body but that wasn't all things Nico hadn't seen before. But something kept him from looking away.

The boy and the blonde were laughing at something, God knows what. Nico had the unexplainable urge to pretend he needed a bus ride somewhere just so he could casually start a conversation and hopefully get to know the boy. It was strange, it all seemed unreal but Nico felt more there and in the present time than ever before.

It was too beautiful in a cliché way to be reality but it was, and Nico knew it. It brought him a feeling like a rush of memories were running through his head, but he couldn't draw them out. He could only appreciate the familiar yet abnormal sensation as he stared at the boy.

Then, everything seemed to stop as, even if only for a second, the boy turned his way and they made eye-contact. It was but a moment that felt infinite, nothing more.

But Nico recognized the emotion that flushed through his body in that single moment: love. It was far too powerful to be just any love, if anything it was exactly how true love was supposed to feel. A single moment of his true love. No kiss, no talking, all it was was eye-contact and an exchange of smiles before the blonde dragged the boy onto the bus.

Nico looked down at the phone in his hands to check the song. He took mental note of the only thing that could possibly connect him back to the single moment he had, and most likely would ever have, with his true love. The song finished, leaving Nico listening to some random tune in the middle of the rain, alone on a park bench.

Later as Nico was old, grey, and dying a patient was wheeled in right next to him in the hospital. It was another old man, also on his death bed. Thankfully Nico's nurse, who had taken pity on the poor man with no family, had the idea to let him listen to his music as he went out.

Then Nico's favorite song came on; It was the song linking him to his true and only love from all those years ago. Nico closed his eyes, planning to never open them again, to go out to this song. But some little voice compelled him to take one more glance, that's all.

Nico cocked his head slightly to the left where the other patient had just been wheeled in. Green eyes stared back at him, widening just the slightest before extending his hand. Nico grabbed it and offered a slight smile before closing his eyes, and letting go of the world, embracing death with open arms.

* * *

**Just in case anyone was wonder what the song was, it was _Sweet Disposition _by _The Temper Trap. _It's a song that my parent downloaded and one day I put my phone and shuffle and I liked it. Voila, this fic was born because today I wanted to write and stuff. Hope ya like it! Don't care if ya don't!**


End file.
